What a Fowl can really do
by Numbuh24InsaneBrain
Summary: "How can you win, when you've already lost."
1. Goal

**Chapter 1: Goal**

**By Numbuh24insane**

**This is an Artemis Fowl/ Kids Next Door crossover.**

* * *

****"Master Artemis, care if I ask what are you doing." said a Muscular, seven foot man.

"Well Butler, turns out not only fairy's have secret organizations." answered Artemis.

Now, if any one would've seen these two they would thinks that Butler is the master mind. The 13 year old kid named Artemis is actualy the ochestrator of all their crimes. Surprisingly, for five years the only thing that changed about him was his height and his heart. He still is ghostly pale, still wore a suit that is a black as his older soul, combed raven black hair, one of his eyes are blue and the other is hazel, and is stll pretty skinny. At first glance Butler looks like a dumb brute, in reality he is a trained martial artist, chef, knows how to effectivley use more than 100 different weapons, and is a trained bodyguard. Butler is more ore less 7 feet and is 200 hundred pounds of pure muscle, he has a shaven head, has a earned a blue diamond tatoo on his right shoulder, he also wears a suit that would've made Johnny Cash proud to see.

Butler looked at Artemis with one eyebrow and the other one angled in an angered look as if to say 'Why can't you just answer the question for once?'. Artemis decided to take the hint and said " I just found our next target. Butler, what do you think about going to the States, precisley Cleveland, Ohio." Artemis didn't take his eyes of of his computer screen when he showed Butler the blueprints to Sector V's treehouse. Butler took a long look at it, and quickly concluded that even though it is as made with items you can find anywhere, the technology far surpassed the military. It wasn't as advanced as the fairies were, but it was a technological marvel.

Butler quickly asked " What's the plan."

"I'll explain to you on the way there. Let's go." Artemis snapped back with an unusual eagerness.

* * *

**Chapter two will be called Plan in Action**


	2. Plan in Action

**Chapter 2: Plan In Action**

**By Numbuh24insane**

**This is an Artemis Fowl/ Kids Next Door crossover.**

* * *

_At Sector V's treehouse._

Everything was normal, or at least as normal as a giant treehouse made by a secret organization full of thousands of kids, and filled with five ten year olds who have issues can get. The japanese, rainbow monkey loving girl (Numbuh 3) was in the living room watching rainbow monkey's. While Numbuh 5 was laying on the couch reading _Inside The_ KND. Numbuh 2 was his room personally inspecting the 2x4 tech. Numbuh 1 was out on a with his dad (Numbuh Zero), and his uncle (Father). Finally Numbuh 4 was dragging a bunch of beaten up traing bots to Numbuh 2's room to get them fixed.

"Numbuh 2! Hoagie! Hoags! Where are ya. I need yer help." Yelled Numbuh 4

"Ouch," cried Numbuh 2 when he hit his head on some wood." Numbuh 4 I told ya to knock before you enter."

" Oi'm cruddy sorry 2, But these cruddy weak robots broke on me and ah'm very angry." Numbuh 4 snapped back

"Really, Numbuh 4 you broke all of them. I mean look at these dents. I know your angry but that doesn't mean you can just take out a metal baseball bat and go hay wire on them."

"I don't even own a metal baseball bat. Look just cruddy get these fixed will yeah."

On that note the angry aussie left an annoyed 2x4 scientist with a bunch of garbage. 'Numbuh 4 makin' me fix everything he breaks. Why does he have to ruin my relaxing day just to fix a couple of robots.' thought Numbuh 2

_On the other side of the treehouse._

Numbuh 3 left the T.V and went back to her room, and that's when she saw the note on her table. She opened it up and it said.

* * *

_To Kooks_

_Hey Kooks its me, you know Wally. Well, I wrote this note, cause I didn't want to tell you in person that you see I hate rainblow monkey, I hate love, I hate your hugs, and I hate YOU!_

_From,_

_4_

_P.S I hate 4ever._

* * *

Instantly, after reading this horrid hand writing, she ran out of the house not even trying to hold back the tears. Numbuh 4 saw this on his way to his room, and he was enraged that some one made Kuki, no his Kooks cry. He went to his room to think which he gotten tired of doing, cause he barely used his head. So, Numbuh 4 took his rage out on a poor, defencless boxing bag.

_Back to Numbuh 2_

'There I'm finally finished' thought Numbuh 2. He decided to go check his email and what a ya know. Numbuh 2x4 sent an email to him.

* * *

_Dear Numbuh 2_

_I'd like to reconsider I can't believe it's not Booger I want you to come to moonbase right away so we can get it manufactured._

_-Numbuh 2x4_

* * *

"Yes! I knew they would get around to it!" Cheered Numbuh 2. He ran right into the Scampuh and flew to moonbase.

* * *

_In the living room_

__Numbuh 5 was just chillin', finishing the When will Numbuh 4 ever confess to Numbuh 3 page when she gotten a text from Cree.

* * *

_I need ur help Chad jst asked me out cant decide which dress._

* * *

__Numbuh 5 gotten so excited that she forgotten to tell anyone that she was leaving.

* * *

_Numbuh 4's room_

'Cruddy girls makin' me feel all cruddy strange' thought Wally.'Minds well go play some video games, since everything here is broken' When Wally gotten to the T.V room he noticed that neither Abby or Kuki was there.'Wonder where they might be' Numbuh 4 said to himself. That's when he saw the kid that was paler than Numbuh 1 and the giant next to him. He instinctively went into a fight stance.

"Hello Wallabee." The stranger greeted him with a rare smile.

"Bloodshed or no bloodshed?" Asked his partner.

"Let him live, you do have my permission to mop the floor with him." Answered the kid

"My pleasure." Replied the brute.

* * *

**Chapter three will be called No pain No Gain**


	3. No Pain No Gain?

**Chapter 3: No Pain No Gain**

**By Numbuh24insane**

**This is an Artemis Fowl/ Kids Next Door crossover.**

* * *

Wally couldn't help but smirk when he heard the kid say you can mop the floor with him. He knew this fight would be the hardest he has ever faced. He has always won a fight, but even he had his doubts. He eyed the brute aproaching him and said,

"What are you waiting for princess, let's dance!"

And with those words he charged the giant. Wally could've sweared that the man smiled when he nearly dodged his fist. Wally barely had time to roll out of the way of an incoming kick. He jumped up and right hooked the opposing mans face, he then landed on hi foot with all his might, after that he put all his strength into one puch and punched the brutes groin so hard that even titanuim would've shattered like glass. Wally looked up at his opponent to see no pain done. All of a sudden a hand shot out faster than a bullet, and grabbed him by the neck. The brute had Numbuh 4 this time, then he through Numbuh 4 at the T.V. Glass shattered all over him, the wet blood poured from his wounds and gotten an eletric jolt from the wires. The man walked over to Wally and picked him up again just to punch him.

Artemis came back with a flashdrive, knowing that he gotten what he wanted they both left. Around thirty minutes later, Numbuh 362 reported in on the Emergancy Intercom to tell them that Father has excaped the Artic Prison.

"Numbuh 1 do you here me, 2,3,4,5 does anyone here me." Rachel ordered. That's when she noticed the blood at the top right of the screen

"Don't worry I'll be there right away! Umm with a team of medics." Rachel yelled with slight panic in her voice. She ran out of com room, no sprinted. She was afraid, you see even though she was the Soopreme Leaduh of the KND she had only few friends. Those friends are Patton, Fanny, and Sector V. Right now 5 of her friends might be hurt.

"NUMBUH 86 GO GET SOME MEDICS AND WE NEED SOME KIDS!" Yelled Numbuh 362 when she passed Fanny.

"Yes mam, right a-a-way mam."Fanny responded and ran to go get the soldiers.

* * *

_In L.E.P Headquarters_

"Where is Fowl?" Asked everyone's favorite fairy Holly Short

"Nobody has seen him since he went to the states." Replied the super smart centuar Foaly.

"We better figure out where he is before another fiasco happens."

* * *

_Back at Sector V_

Numbuh 362 took the treehouse by storm, thankfully only one operative gotten hurt. The bad news is he's hurt bad.

"Where were you guys when this happened!" Questioned Rachel to Numbuhs 1,2,and 5.

"I was on MoonBase talking to 2x4 about his message" 2 answered

"I had a date with Lizz" 1 said

"Cree texted me she needed help, but she really didn't." 5 spoke

The three operatives looked down in embarrassment, shame, and sadness.

"Where is Numbuh 3?" Asked Rachel

"Last I saw her she was running out of the treehouse, don't worry I'll call her." Said Abby

"Kuki,"

"Yeah." Said Numbuh 3

"Numbuh 4's in the E.R, he needs you right away." Cried Numbuh 5

Numbuh 3 just couldn't stand it any more, and just had to hang up. Her heart felt like it was in the Emergancy Room.

* * *

_In LEP headquarters_

"Captain Holly!" Yelled the new Pixie cop

"What is it now Private Grub." Said a stunning Blue elf.

"Fowl said he has information about a new Group. He wants you to meet him in in Paris." Replied Grub.

"D'Arvit Fowl, tell him I'll be there." She said with a slight blush.

* * *

**Poor Wally, he is broken and about to be heart broken. Why am I so mean. Well have som R and R and please Read and Review.**


End file.
